Naruto the Quincy
by silverayven
Summary: The day a small boy finds a Quincy cross in the forest of death is the day Naruto Uzumaki dies and Akira Ishida, the adopted brother of Uryu Ishida, is born. Contains: Quincy!Naruto UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Forest

**A/N: **I have read many Naruto/Bleach crossovers but there are few when he is a Quincy so I decided to try and write my own… Naruto will probably be stronger than lots of the other characters, but I will try not to make him overly powerful. I just don't want to mare him super weak, cuz then the story would be boring…Just to warn you, I might not update this story very fast because I am very, very, very lazy and at the moment I am working on two others. ^_^ Like always I will be very appreciative if you review and I will try to answer all of you questions or make the story more to your liking. Just please don't ask me to make this a yaoi!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 1: The Forest.

It was a cold fall night in Konoha, darkness had fallen early and the light of the moon cast dark shadows across the ground. The wind was biting, blowing red and gold leaves through the air. Freezing rain came down in sheets covering the roads with a slick covering of ice. Most of Konoha's citizens were inside their homes eating supper or listening to the rain hitting the roofs as they sat beside a warm fire. The unlucky few that had to leave the warmth of their houses ran quickly down the streets not paying much attention to their surroundings, not that there was much visibility in that weather anyway. They were all much too occupied with getting to their destinations and returning home for the night that they didn't see a little six year old boy with blonde hair running down the streets, his wet clothing sticking to him like a second skin as he tripped his way towards a large forest wearing shoes that were two sizes too large for him. Not that they would have cared much about the boy anyways. If they had seen him they might have even given him a little slap for blocking the roads.

Naruto ran down the streets as fast as his little six year old legs could carry him. He had been running in the cold for at least ten minutes before it had started to rain. At first it was just a light sprinkling of water, but it soon became more of a rainstorm. The rain was so cold that he was surprised that it hadn't begun to snow yet. Naruto started to think that his idea of running out of his apartment to train had not been such a good idea. It had been two days ago when he had heard the Hokage talking to a ninja with an animal mask on his face about a large forest. The Hokage had said that it would be the perfect place for the ninja to train and that he would become more skilled in no time. When Naruto had heard this he immediately decided that he would sneak out and find that forest so he could become the strongest ninja in the whole village. So here he was, his orange jumpsuit drenched and bright blonde hair plastered to his forehead. His teeth had started to chatter a minute ago and he could feel the numbness threatening to take over his legs. His whole body was trembling as he went slowly down the streets, careful not to slip on the ice. Suddenly something came into view. It was a large forest surrounded with a large metal fence. This had to be the place!

Forgetting all about how exhausted he was and how much ice was on the ground, Naruto ran towards the forest and entered through the first large gate he found. As he marched off into the forest he realized that the large trees were shielding him from the rain. He had already started to warm up a bit and began humming a tune that he had heard one of the villagers singing before. This forest wasn't as scary as he had imagined it to be. He had thought that there would be giant beasts and monsters from his nightmares that he would have to defeat but the forest was really quiet. All he could hear was the slight pitter-patter of the rain that made it past the branches of the huge trees hitting the plants close to the floor. It was strange, he thought, that there were no animals about but he supposed that they must have been hiding from the rain as well.

Making his way through a little dirt path that was overrun by weeds and brambles he continued his way through the forest. The place was actually sort of calming. It had a nice feel to it that made Naruto feel at home. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind swirling through the trees to find him. It lifted his hair out of his face and he watched an awe as the leaves flew around looking like the dancers that Naruto had seen performing in the village streets before. Was this why he felt so at home in the forest? He couldn't explain how but the wind seemed to be telling him the way to go. It was whispering comfortingly into his ears like a friend telling you a secret, and giving him gentle pushed in one direction. He decided that he would follow the path that the wind had set out for him.

As Naruto followed the wind he was unknowingly avoiding the dens of all the animals that were living in the forest. Most of the animals were sleeping in the forest right now and would only attack a human that clumsily landed on their homes. Only the wolves were out on that night, drawn out of their warm beds by the enticing light of the moon. They padded about quietly in search of some food to eat their eyes seeming to glow as the light reflected off of them. Their long black claws and bone white teeth gleaming in the pale light. They let out quiet yips and barks that could not be heard over the rushing of the wind. They moved silently through the trees like ghosts, their hunt had begun.

By the time Naruto had made his way to a little wooden shack between the trees it had already grown dark. Even in the darkness he could see that it was run down and covered with moss and vines. Anyone coming through the forest would not give the little building a second glance, but right now Naruto was tired and needed a place to rest. Though the shack would not be Naruto's first choice of where to sleep it was certainly enticing after all of the walking he had done, it was almost better than his apartment that was littered with empty ramen cups that had started to grow mold. He made his way inside and cleared the dirt and grime out a small patch where he could sleep. As he was doing this his hand brushed against a cold object that felt like a metal chain. He would wait until tomorrow to find out what it looked like, but for now he slipped the chain of the necklace over his head and lied down. As he fell asleep his dreams were filled with vivid images of men in white clothing that wielded glowing blue bows.

Naruto woke up with a cold blanket of sweat covering him, his heart thumped wildly. He had been awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of growling. It was low and menacing and seemed to come from all directions. In his hiding place Naruto began to sob. All he had wanted to do was grow stronger but now he was going to be killed by some wild animal. He would never have the chance to become the Hokage and the villagers would hate him forever. No. He would not let this happen. He would not simply fade from existence; he was going to become strong! He would be the Hokage! As Naruto thought this the necklace that he had found began to glow an eerie blue as if responding to Naruto's feelings. Out of instinct he pulled the necklace off of his neck and placed it onto his right wrist. As it touched his arm there was a great surge of energy and Naruto found himself holding a glowing bow in his hand, just like the men in his dreams. Unknown to him his highlighter blonde had hair turned jet black as his eyes became an even brighter shade of blue, if that was even possible. His eyes seemed to glow with the same energy as the bow, as if showing the immense energy that was building up in his soul.

Stepping fearlessly out of the shack Naruto was surrounded by five pairs of glowing eyes. These eyes belonged to the largest wolves that Naruto had ever seen. His resolve started to falter. How could he defeat these beasts? They were huge! At least three times his height, but he had no time to thing about this as the first wolf lunged at him, pointed claws aiming for his neck. Out of reflex Naruto pulled up his only weapon. He didn't know how to use it, but is seemed to come naturally as he created a glowing blue arrow in his hand and fired it with the bow. The arrow struck true, right through the wolf's heart as the beast collapsed to the ground. Had Naruto been out of danger right now he would have probably broken down crying at having killed for the first time. The other four wolves were more leery of Naruto now. They looked at each other uncertainly before leaping at him all at the same time. Naruto knew he had been caught. He would not be getting out of this situation yet he still wished with all of his heart that he was somewhere else. So with a blinding flash of blue light, Naruto disappeared from the ninja nations leaving no sign that he had existed besides his old apartment and a small dirt free space in an old shack in the forest of death.

The wolves stared at the empty space where a child, that was to be their next meal, had just stood. Confused as to where their pray had gone they sniffed around for a bit, but it was to no avail. Naruto was not in that world anymore.

**^_^ REVIEW!!! ^_^**


	2. Family

**A/N: **Naruto's whiskers disappeared when he became a Quincy. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter of my story! :)

I don't own Naruto or Bleach... :(

Chapter 2:

Uryu was shocked. He had been walking towards the place where he and his grandfather usually trained when a boy about his age had appeared in a flash of blue light, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arm. The boy was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit that was covered with dirt and leaves as if he had slept in the woods. Curious, he had slowly crept up on the boy who was now lying in the grass and stared at him. He examined how the boy's raven hair blowing gently in the wind as it brushed his shoulders making his pale skin stand out. The boy's eyes fluttered open to reveal two bright blue gems that seemed as vast as the ocean.

As Naruto woke up he found himself staring into the eyes of a kid who looked to be the same age as him. The boy let out a squeak before jumping away from him. Naruto examined the frightened boy. He was wearing the same clothes that the men in his dreams had been wearing and he seemed to be giving off a small aura of power, not unlike his own. Maybe this kid could explain to him what had happened back in the forest and tell him where he was, as this certainly wasn't Konoha. Naruto couldn't see any ninja running through the trees and the houses looked completely different than any area of Konoha that he knew. Just where was he? As he continued to examine his surroundings the other boy stared at him. After several minutes of this Naruto became irritated.

"What do you want?" he practically yelled at the other kid. Uryu jumped, clearly not expecting the other to yell as he had, before getting angry.

"Why are you yelling at me?" his hands clenched, ready for a fight. "I'm not the one who fell out of the sky!" Naruto paused at this. He though back to his fight with the wolves. He had used some strange power that had taken the form of a glowing blue bow and he had killed one of the wolves, but after that everything became fuzzy. The only thing he remembered was a large flash of blue light when he had thought he had been about to die. Maybe this was heaven and he had really died, but he realised that he wasn't in heaven when he noticed the splitting pain that was currently coming from his head. There wasn't any pain in heaven.

"The sky huh? Well why do you look like those weird men from my dreams with those strange blue bows?" Naruto inquired curiously, ignoring how his head throbbed. He had to learn more about his whereabouts now!

Uryu was shocked. From what the boy had said, it seemed that he was talking about the Quincy, but nobody was supposed to know about the existence of the Quincy. He had to get his grandfather, and fast! "Wait here!" he called to the other boy over his shoulder before running off to find his grandfather. He found him sitting on a large rock in the middle of a large clearing where they had planned to spend the day training. Gasping for breath after having had to run so fast he explained everything to his grandfather causing the old man to frown.

"Take me to see this kid" Soken said in a calm voice to his grandson. There was no use worrying about the child until he met him. He followed Uryu as a slightly faster pace than he usually walked at until they reached the boy. As Soken studied the boy he was surprised. The child had a Quincy cross! Not only that, he looked almost the same as Uryu! Sure his grandson had slightly darker eyes and wasn't wearing those peculiar clothes, but they were basically twins! He gapped at the two for a few more seconds before getting a hold of himself, there was no use getting worked up over this, he would just have to act calmly like always. Soken walked up to the boy slowly and sat down while smiling to make the boy more comfortable.

"Would you mind telling me your name and how you got here?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice that he normally used on Uryu.

Naruto's eyes widened. What should he do? He could lie and say that he didn't remember anything but this man might be able to help him. He furrowed his brows, thinking deeply, and then he had an idea. If the wind had led him to strange cross necklace maybe it could help him now! So Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the wisps of wind that flowed around him, feeling more at peace than ever.

Soken and Uryu were confused. Soken had just asked the boy a question and the boy proceeded to close his eyes and pretend that they didn't exist. Soken was about to ask the boy another question when he opened his electric blue eyes and spoke in quite a serious voice for someone his age.

"My name is Akira. I was wandering around in a large forest near my home when I was spotted by a wolf." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "While looking for a place to hide I found a glove and a necklace" he held out his arm and picked up the necklace to show them. "When the wolf attacked me I somehow turned the glove into a bow and defeated it, but I can't remember anything else." There. It was just the basics and didn't tell anything about his village. If the two somehow earned his trust, he might tell them more, but for now he just gripped tightly to the small training kunai that he had tucked up one of his sleeves.

Soken was amazed by the boy's announcement. From the boy's story he deducted that the boy had somehow became a Quincy after finding the cross. It should have been impossible, yet there the boy sat.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"They're dead sir; I have lived by myself for a year now." Soken was shocked. No child should have to loose both his parents at such a young age, and they should defiantly not have to live alone after that."

"How would you like to come back with me to my house?"

_One Year Later…_

A seven year old Akira Ishida sat with his grandfather and little brother. He had grown close to them over the past year as he grew stronger from the training he was given. Several months ago he had told both of them his real name and what had really happened. Soken had adopted him and allowed him to keep his made up name if he liked, and Akira chose to do just that. He didn't want to remember his old life. It was over now and he would never return, that had been decided when he was adopted. He had a true family now, so he had no need for Konoha anymore. Well, he might have been overdoing it a bit. Surely if someone found a way to send him back he would like to say goodbye to the Hokage and the ramen man.

As Akira and Uryu had started to grow they looked different, but still close enough to be brothers. Akira had been shocked about his hair and eyes at first but the black had soon faded out, leaving his hair a slightly paler blonde than before. Both of the boys wore the white Quincy outfits that they loved so much. The only huge difference between the two was their hair. While Uryu's black hair reached his neck, Akira had started to grow his hair out. Right now it hung just bellow his shoulders.

Today Soken was teaching Akira and Uryu how to control their powers better. He had been in the middle of a lecture when out of nowhere ten hollows appeared. Soken dodged and weaved through the attacks like an expert as he fired off as many arrows as he could. You could tell that he had once been a strong warrior, but the years had taken their toll on his body. As the fight dragged on his knees began to weaken and his hands shook as they sent off yet another arrow. Uryu and Akira noticed this and tried to reach their grandfather, but it was too late. They watched as if in slow motion as their grandfather was killed by a huge hollow. Uryu collapsed to the ground in horror. His grandfather had been the only adult that had understood him. He had taken him in and trained him in the ways of the Quincy so Uryu would be able to defeat the hollows that attacked their home, but what good was that now?

Seeing that the strongest of the humans had been killed the remaining hollows attacked the two boys. Akira hated the feeling of not being able to save his grandfather, but he feared loosing his new brother more. He would not let his brother die! With that determination he summoned his bow and an arrow with new strength. As he pulled out more and more power the arrows he was using had turned purple, but it went unnoticed. When he shot it, the arrow went straight through the first hollows mask, killing the foul beast with one blow. As Uryu saw his brother fighting for him he realised that he would be a fool to let his brother die as he sat on the ground, so he got over his weaknesses and helped his brother defeat the hollows.

As the last hollow died the two kids sunk to the ground in exhaustion when suddenly a person appeared in front of them. He was dressed in a black soul reaper uniform, but he could not have been a soul reaper, for if he was he would have helped the Quincy's, wouldn't he? Suddenly he stepped forward. He had long brown hair and blue eyes. He looked down at the two in disgust.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said in a rude voice "Two little Quincy's who are unable to fight." He continued as he unsheathed his blade, preparing to kill the two. Akira and Uryu looked at him in horror as he approached them. That man had let their grandfather die and now he was going to kill them while they couldn't fight back. Surely this had to be a joke. Their grandfather had told them that soul reapers were good people!

"Sorry, but orders are orders." The man laughed and brought down his sword, not sounding sorry at all.

Something snapped in Akira. His eyes turned red and his hair turned black once again. As he summoned all of his remaining power into one huge arrow it began to glow red and the wind whipped around him, forcing his brother and the bastard shinigami to close their eyes. When Akira shot the arrow it struck true, lodging deep within the man's head. The soul reaper didn't even have the chance to realize that he was dead before he collapsed to the ground. As Akira saw the man lying dead, his anger went away and the wind calmed down. They were out of danger for now, but as their adrenalin left their bodies they realised what had happened. Akira had killed something that was not a hollow for the first time and their loving grandfather was dead.

As Uryu looked over at his dead grandfather he collapsed to the ground crying, finally able to release his emotions now that the battle was over. As Akira watched his brother on the ground he felt sort of empty and his hands were shaking. That man would have killed his brother! He had had to stop him! So why was he feeling so damn sick? He shook those thoughts away and knelt down to comfort his crying brother. As he pulled Uryu into a hug Akira knew that he could never let Uryu be killed. Not even at the cost of hit own life. Those bastard shinigami would never kill the boy that he now considered as his only family, his little brother.

Nobody had noticed the curious color of Akira's bow because his brother's eyes were closed the whole time and the only shinigami that was patrolling the area was the one that Akira had killed. Not even Akira had noticed, as he was too concentrated on saving the life of his new brother.

**REVIEW...NOW!**


	3. Habits

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks alot for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. This story has the most favorites and alerts out of my stories and it only has two chapters! :) Also, thanks to everybody who voted on my poll! If you haven't already voted please do so now!

Anyway, Sorry that I only update on the weekends but I am too lazy to write anything through the week. -_- Oh yeah... I only read this over once so if there are any mistakes please don't kill me!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH!!!

Chapter 3: Habits

As Uryu and Akira went through elementary school they were cold towards everyone but each other. The death of their grandfather was fresh in their minds because he was the only one to truly care for them. For Akira it was because everyone in his old village hated him for some reason that he didn't know, and for Uryu it was because his mother had died during childbirth. After his mother's death his father ignored him so Uryu stopped talking to anybody but his grandfather and had immersed himself into learning how to use his Quincy powers. They lived with Uryu's father out of necessity; they were too young to get a job so they had no money to buy an apartment.

As they were in junior high, their lives continued as normal, the only special things that happened were when they gained a large amount of power in a little amount of time. The days blended into months and the months into years until they were fifteen and Uryu and Akira started high school. While Uryu was the perfect student who got all A's and attended school every day, Akira was a trouble maker. His blonde hair now hung down to the small of his back. He had dyed the tips of his hair and his bangs an electric blue, and he had pierced his ears. The normal clothes that he wore consisted of a pair of black or dark grey pants, black or red t-shirt and a black belt. He would occasionally ware some white or blue, but his favourite color would remain black, just like the black cross that hung from his left ear. Akira skipped school every day in favour of training.

If Uryu had been allowed to he would have done the same as his brother, skipping school in favour of training, but he and his father had made a deal. As long as Uryu didn't fight with shinigami and went to school, the two brothers would be allowed to live in the house. They could have asked someone to let the two stay with them for a few years until they got enough money to rent an apartment, but they were too proud to ask for help, so Uryu continued to go to school.

Every day Uryu would wake up to see his brother's perfectly made bed, the white and blue blanket folded perfectly, not even showing creases. Most of the time his brother didn't even sleep in the room that the two of them had shared for the past few years. He preferred to climb up on the roof and let the rustling of the wind lull him to sleep, Uryu didn't understand how the wind could do this but he just left it as one of those questions that you would never get an answer to. Uryu would get up an hour before school, take a shower, and put on his school uniform before checking to see if he had done all of his homework the last night. He had to make sure that he never lost his straight A's or his father would chuck Akira out of the house. Akira and his father hadn't started out on the best of terms and they still glared at the other when they came within ten feet of each other, not that Uryu had ever expected his father to accept Akira.

Uryu would take several seconds each morning before heading down to breakfast to look at the soul picture of his grandfather that he and Akira had saved. It was the only picture they could find, as Uryu's father didn't like Soken very much, they had found it hidden in the back of one of the desks in Soken's old apartment. When he reached the kitchen table he would grab a plain piece of bread and put it in the toaster while wondering what his brother was off doing. When the toast was done, he would put butter on it and nothing else. Sometimes when Akira was still around at breakfast time he would comment about how Uryu was more anorexic than half of the girls in town. At that remark Uryu would huff and Akira would ruffle his hair while chuckling. But as Uryu entered the kitchen that morning, Akira was doing something different. He wasn't smiling brightly at Uryu like normally with his white teeth gleaming, no. He was sitting down in a chair with a mug of coffee, a frown on his face while not seeming to see Uryu.

Seeing a frown on his brother's face was something quite unusual for Uryu to see. Over the years that he had known Akira he had only frowned ten times. Those ten times were all before his grandfather's death. You see, after Akira had killed that shinigami he had gotten somewhat quiet and withdrawn inside of himself. There was only one person that Akira ever felt the need to start a conversation with and that was Uryu. Anyone else would have to start the conversation themselves and even then they would only get short or one word answers. Akira didn't show many emotions now either. The only time that his true personality began to shine through again was when he was alone with Uryu. Naturally, Uryu was concerned.

"Akira," he said in a quiet voice, so he wouldn't startle his brother. "What's wrong?" Akira lifted his eyes up to his brother's face and, if anything, his frown grew deeper.

"It seems that we have a small problem." He said in a voice that made Uryu think that this was not such a small problem after all. If the problem was upsetting Akira it would have to be about either shinigami or hollows, maybe even both. Uryu stared at his brother for a few seconds.

"So what is that problem?" he asked, still not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. Akira looked straight at him, light blue eyes boring into deep midnight blue. Akira's eyes somewhat unnerved Uryu. They seemed to glow with some sort of power, though Uryu didn't know what it was.

"You know that there have been more hollows here than normal, right?" asked Akira, breaking Uryu out of his thoughts. He nodded his head and pulled the hair that had been threatening to fall into his eyes out of the way. "Well," said Akira before stopping for a second as if thinking about how to phrase his words. "More and more have been coming and I am afraid that Soul Society might send a shinigami soon." When Akira bit his lip you knew it wasn't a good sign.

"What?" said Uryu, feeling quite weak in the knees at the moment. He and his brother both hated the shinigami, but Akira hated them more than Uryu did. Something told him that if Akira had the chance, he would rid the world of all of the shinigami in existence. Now as good an idea as Uryu thought that was, he knew that they would not be able to kill all of the hollows in the world, so for now they would have to live with those evil soul reapers.

The two brothers just stayed like that for several minutes before Akira glanced at the clock. "Aren't you going to be late if you don't leave soon?" He asked Uryu. Not a second later, Uryu was out the door and on his way to school. Akira smiled. No matter what happened, some things would never change.

On his way to school Uryu found that his brother was right. There were more hollows than usual; he could sense all of their spiritual powers. If the numbers of the hollows did indeed continue to grow, then Soul Society would send down a shinigami for sure. Uryu frowned behind his glasses. If there were this many hollows, something must be drawing them here, something with an uncommonly high amount of power. This something could either be a hollow, a shinigami, or a human, but Uryu rather doubted that it was a human; after all, what kind of a human would have that much power. It was rivalling even his own!

Brought out of his thoughts by arriving at school, Uryu walked towards his classroom. Whoever had that much power would have to start hiding it soon or not only hollows would become interested. Whoever they were they must have been hiding from someone, but their plan would not work if they brought Soul Society down to earth. Maybe this mysterious person was even letting his power out on purpose to bring the shinigami to him, because nobody could release that amount of power without noticing it, could they?

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Shinigami

**A/N: **Hmm... Not quite as long as I would have liked, but it will have to do for now. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been really lazy. That's quite normal for me after all I am a procrastinator at heart. -_-

Chapter 4: Shinigami

Akira snarled. Just like he had thought, Soul Society had sent one of their nasty people to scout out the area. There had been more and more hollows gathering around the Kurosaki house with each passing day and Akira supposed that one of the residents might be awakening their spirit powers. It was most likely the boy, who was getting his powers, as Akira had seen him talking to various ghosts on his way to and from school. Akira just hoped that the boy would not become a shinigami, because then Akira might be forced to kill him. It was not as if he enjoyed killing, it was just his duty to protect his brother and the citizens of the town he lived in.

A cool morning wind swirled around Akira blowing strands of hair into his face whispering that the shinigami was nearing his position, he peeked out from behind an ugly orange house to see the shinigami approaching. The shinigami was a short female with black hair and sparkling violet eyes. To most she would look like a normal human but Akira knew better. She was a demon in disguise just like the one that had let his grandfather die and tried to kill him and Uryu. If he let her get close to him and his brother or stay too long she would turn on them giving them to soul society and leading them to their deaths. He would not trust her, and until she left he would always be watching her to be certain that she wasn't going to do anything.

One dark night while Uryu was at home studying for a math test that he would be having the following day; Akira was out watching the Shinigami. The wind ruffled his hair as he watched the shinigami in the pale light that was coming from the moon. She was searching for the huge snake-like hollow that she had let escape the other day. She had been being careless and let a plus get in the way of her fight and she saved the child as the hollow ran away. She had probably only saved the brat because he had a chance to become a soul reaper like her. Akira narrowed his eyes as the shinigami walked in to the house of a small family of four people.

The shinigami walked into the teenage boy's room. This boy had short bright orange hair that was a shocking shade even in the darkness of night and plain brown eyes. If Akira remembered correctly, he was in Uryu's class and his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, strawberry what a strange name for a boy. Akira made sure to know all of the names of Uryu's classmates. No, he was not a stalker. To him there was no such thing as being to cautious, especially when it came to the safety of his little brother.

Akira had always sensed a high level of spirit energy coming from Kurosaki and had saved him from quite a few hollows over the years. Since boy was able to see and speak with spirits Akira had always wondered if the boy was able to see hollows but it would be too risky to let one come close to his house. It could kill one of the boy's little sisters or father, although Akira sensed something strange about Isshin Kurosaki, who knows, the man just might be able to defend himself. But now that the shinigami was there it would be the perfect time for a hollow to attack. A few seconds later, as if by magic, a hollow headed towards the Kurosaki house. Akira settled down to watch the action that was about to take place.

The soul reaper noticed the hollow coming so she bound the orange haired boy and headed outside to fight, although she neglected to think about how powerful one could be while trying to protect their family. Akira knew that while he was protecting his family he became much more powerful because of his determination, so why would it be different for anybody else? The boy fought his binds frantically as he heard his sister's frantic screams for help he let out a huge burst of power, for someone who was untrained, and freed himself several seconds later proving Akira's point right. As Kurosaki reached the battle he succeeded in catching the shinigami's attention, giving the hollow a perfect opening. Akira cackled madly as the shinigami flew through the air, courtesy of the hollow's fist, well not quite a fist as Akira didn't think that snakes had fists. While Akira sat still hiding he reasoned that it might have been more enjoyable if the hollow had cut off the girls head instead. He hated all shinigami and enjoyed watching them get hurt. Although his laughing was stopped immediately as he watched the boy shove the shinigami's sword through his chest gaining shinigami powers. As power flowed out of the orange haired kid, power that might even surpass his own one day, Akira knew what it meant. This was bad, not only was there another shinigami to worry about, but they also had to worry about soul society sending down more!

As he was their enemy, Akira studied the soul reapers every free minute when he wasn't resting or conversing with the wind. He knew that the boy wasn't supposed to gain that much power from what the shinigami had done and he also knew that there would be shinigami coming down to investigate the soul reaper's disappearance, as she wouldn't be heading back any time soon without her powers.

There was nothing else that he could do here and if the boy's power was any hint, he wouldn't have any trouble beating the hollow. That power made him think. The boy shouldn't have had more power than the shinigami that they received their powers from, but the boy's power was far superior to the female shinigami's. The only thing Akira could think of was that the boy must have had some sort of shinigami powers before he had become a shinigami. If that was true it meant that either his father or his dead mother had been a shinigami. It seemed more likely to be the mother as she wasn't there any more, but you never knew. It could just as well be the father, and he was hiding his powers from everybody, that might even be the cause of the strange feeling that Akira received when he was close to the man. Whatever, nothing stayed hidden from Akira for long, he would find out the answers in time.

Akira turned and left deciding to warn his brother about this new addition to their long list of enemies. He made his way down the rows of houses that all looked the same to get to the room that he and his brother had shared for years. As he entered the room he saw his brother asleep with his head on his desk, work scattered all over the floor. He smiled fondly; the news could wait until tomorrow. His brother was always overworking himself to get good grades in school so his father would not kick Akira out of the house. Akira knew that he could survive on the streets if he had no other choice but he was sure that his brother would not let that happen to him. Sometimes Uryu was too kind hearted for his own good.

Akira gently picked up his brother and carried him over to his bed, this was easy for him because Uryu was so skinny and Akira worked out at the gym or with his powers daily, giving him plenty of muscles. As he placed his brother onto his bed and pulled the covers over him he wondered if they would always be together. Right now he would say yes but he had no clue what life had in store for him and if what the wind was telling him was true, which it always is, then he and his brother were heading towards troubling times. Akira rubbed the sides of his head before heading outside and hopping onto the black roof. He felt more at home when he was outside where the wind could ruffle his hair and whisper little bits of the future to him.

As he lay back and watched the stars he wondered why he felt that he and his brother would be separated soon. He truly hoped his feelings were not right, but he had to be prepared. Would his brother side with the soul reapers? And if so what would he do? No, that was silly. He would always be by his brother's side, even if Uryu didn't know it.

---

Akira found himself woken by sunlight streaming through his closed eyelids. He must have fallen asleep on the roof again. Sighing he opened his eyes and stretched all of the kinks out of his back. It was a lovely day. The sun was twinkling in the clear blue sky and the birds were chirping happily. The wind pulled at his hair and told him that his brother was waking up. Akira jumped down off of the roof to land in the bright green grass springing back up as to not hurt his legs; it would not do to have an injury with all of those enemies about. He stretched once more, cracking his back with a loud snap, before heading inside to speak to his brother. As he entered the room he saw that his brother was still in his blue and white pyjamas. Uryu never wore anything that didn't have at least one speck of white on it; he thought that the color white represented the Quincy just as the color black represented the shinigami.

"Hey Uryu" he said, walking over to his bed and sitting down as he waited for his brother to finish getting dressed. His brother wasn't paying much attention to him. He was waiting to hear what Akira had to say about last night. It was a routine by now. Uryu had to do his school work at night because he spent his days training, so as Uryu worked, Akira would take care of the town. When Akira came home he would find Uryu asleep as his bed or desk and would have to wait until the next morning to tell Uryu if anything important had happened. "The soul reaper gave her powers to the Kurosaki boy." Those words made Uryu spin around wide eyed. His hands were still working on buttoning up his shirt but Akira now knew that he had his undivided attention.

"Are you sure it was Kurosaki?" Uryu asked. It would not be helpful to have a soul reaper in his class, not at all.

"Umm…let's see," Akira thought "He has bright orange hair and brown eyes. That's him right?"

"Yes." Uryu agreed emotionlessly as the gears in his mind started spinning wildly. What would he do about this shinigami?

---

Akira sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. This was just one more of the many days with no Uryu. He went through this every day when his brother went to school. There was never anything to do, not now that the shinigami had come to town. Usually he could spend a good part of the day killing hollows to drive off his boredom, but now those damn shinigami were killing off all of the hollows and there was none left for him so he ended up spending the days walking around Karakura getting into trouble. He would sometimes bump into random people on the streets just to start a fight. One time he had bumped into this guy who he swore was at least eight feet tall. That had been a good fight. His opponent had even gotten in a few good hits!

Akira found himself wondering around the deserted streets yet again. He had already been to almost every place in the whole damn town and knew where everything was. He made his way over to one of the parks and sat down on an old wooden bench that was painted the ugliest shade of green he had ever seen. He watched some birds hop around in search of worms. Even the damn birds had something important to do! If he didn't find something to do soon he was going to crack!

He tugged at his pale yellow hair in frustration, nearly pulling some of it out by mistake. If he couldn't think of something to do he could always follow the wind, so he closed his eyes and focused. For several seconds there was nothing but then the wind gave him a push to the right, not strong enough to knock him over but not too gentle to feel either. Akira got up and started walking through the streets, following the directions that he wind gave him. As he walked he wondered where the wind was going to take him, hopefully somewhere exciting. Soon he found himself in front of a large run down building. The empty spaces where windows had been at some point in time were filled with pointy shards of broken glass and the old white door was stained and at a strange angle, it seemed to have been broken off of its hinges. Akira walked inside, feet crunching on glass that was strewn all over the floor. The inside was not much better than the outside, the sky blue paint was chipping off of the walls and several desks and chairs were broken or laying on their sides. It must have been a place where something was taught because the desks were made so you could place binders or books inside and there was a grimy chalkboard hanging on the wall. The worst thing about the whole place was the smell; it was rank just like a sewer, but something about the smell seemed almost familiar to Akira. Could it have been something from his life as Naruto that he was remembering? But no, even with all of the different places he had hidden in, he had never been inside of a sewer.

Several minutes later, Akira walked out of the building frowning. His thoughts were now focused on an old village surrounded by trees. Why did everything he saw bring his thoughts back to that place? His life as Naruto and the want to be a ninja was over. Now he was Akira, the proud Quincy and brother of Uryu, there was no need to think of that place any longer. He would forget about it and block it out of his memories just as he had been trying to do since he met Uryu and his grandfather.


	5. Kyuubi

**A/N: **Yay! I got this chapter out much faster than I thought I would! Anyways, thanks to all of the people who have added me to their favorites and alerts and a super big thanks to all of my reviewers! Also I'd like to thank dracohalo117 for giving me ideas for Akira's powers. If any of you really like this story please vote for it on my poll.

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**"Kyuubi Talking"  
**"Normal People Talking"

.:Chapter 5: Kyuubi:.

By the time Akira had made his way back to the house school was almost over so he waited back at the house for Uryu to return. He laid down on his bed and before he knew it he was asleep. By the time Akira woke up again it was four hours since school was over and Uryu was still not home. Akira felt a cold wave of fear wash over him as he imagined all of the things that could have happened. What if while he was asleep Uryu had been killed? Could that have been what the bad feelings that he had been constantly getting were about? He shook his head, pushing away all of his thoughts. He couldn't think like that, couldn't let his fear control him as much as he wanted to. His brother was alive, he had to be.

Akira breathed deeply and set out to find his brother's presence. By the time that he had found Uryu's position he was hyperventilating slightly. He held his breath for several minutes then focused on Uryu's presence once more. It was surrounded by other presences, but he didn't care he would kill anyone that was trying to kill his brother and he would get to his brother no matter what. He began running down the street, by now he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was just letting the wind give him gentle pushes in the right direction. As he came closer and closer to his brother's spirit energy he sensed a shinigami's power. Akira tensed, he didn't want to start a fight with someone this powerful, but for his brother he would. Akira climbed the last hill that separated him from his brother and stared. There was his brother using his Quincy powers to save the life of a soul reaper. He felt something deep within him snap. He fled through the streets not paying attention to his surroundings; he just had to be away from his brother. All of his feelings had been right; he had been betrayed by his brother. Why would Uryu do this to him? His hair bled into black and his eyes burned a bright crimson that seemed to glow with evil.

As he watched the blurry streets go bye he wasn't concentrating on anything. Sometimes he would wonder why he was running faster than normal but that thought was always pushed away by his sorrow. When his feet finally slowed down he detachedly realised that this was the building that he had been in before, the one that smelled like sewers. He wouldn't go in there, not after what had just happened, he might feel compelled to go back to his old life. As Akira turned to leave a huge gust of wind blew around him making a pathway that led right to the broken door of the building. He had two choices, one was to fight the wind which would probably leave him too weak to even fight off a normal human, and two was to enter the building. He smartly chose option number two and reluctantly entered the building.

Akira plopped down on the floor and tried to ignore the smell as best as he could. There was no way for him to get out, the wind had blocked the door as soon as he had entered the room. It had also blocked all of the windows, trapping him completely. He wondered if the wind was mad at him and wanted to kill him. Maybe he should start trusting the wind less; after all, all of the people that he trusted deceived him at one point. Those thoughts were no good. They just made him think of Uryu more, but maybe that was a good thing. Now that he had calmed down, no longer controlled by shock, he began thinking. Maybe Uryu had a good reason to do this to him. Maybe he had been tricked. He would have to go and talk to Uryu, but not yet. Right now it was more likely that Akira would rip Uryu in half before Uryu even had a chance to open his mouth.

Now that Akira had sorted out all of his problems about his brother he was quite bored. There was nothing to kill in this damned building and he couldn't even watch over his brother. With nothing better to do he decided to meditate to try and solve the problem of getting out of the building. That would be a better idea than to smack his head into the wall, as he was tempted to do.

Akira had been sitting in that one place for hours not moving an inch. He was stiff and tired but he had nowhere else to go. It had started raining several hours ago, so Akira was content to just sit there and listen to the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Several hours after that, Akira drifted off into sleep. He had overworked himself to exhaustion by worrying about his brother. Just after Akira's heavy eyes had closed they had snapped open again. He was not in the same place as he was before so he wondered if the smell of the building had made him dream this. He was in a sewer. Frowning at how lifelike the dream seemed, Akira pinched his arm and was surprised that the pain he received from the pinch was real. If this was no dream he had either been teleported to another place or he was in his mind.

Hoping that he had not been teleported back to his old world, Akira looked around. There was old rusty pipes hanging everywhere, covering the walls completely. They were transporting a strange red substance, which he could surprisingly see through the pipes, to somewhere. More curious about where the substance was coming from than where it was going, Akira followed the pipes back until he had come to a large cage. It was taller than the Hokage's tower in Konoha and almost as large as Konoha itself! Whatever lived there was huge. As he got to the middle of the cage he looked down on the floor to see a seal. Looking up, he found the place where the seal was supposed to be. Great, just great! Now there was a gigantic beast running around wherever he was. Akira moved around more cautiously now, not wanting to be caught by the thing that had been released from his seal. Just as he was about to go back the way he had came, a person appeared in front of him. Well, he was using the term person loosely.

In front of Akira stood a tall man with blood red hair that spiked down bellow his waist, his skin was a nice tan color and his eyes were cat-slit and crimson, but those weren't the reasons why Akira thought that the man wasn't human. His reasons were the two fox ears and nine fox tails that were attached to the man. Akira's mind raced a mile a minute. There was something about the man, something that made Akira think that he had heard about him before, but what? Suddenly he remembered a tale that was told around his village every year, a tale about a fox with nine tails.

"Kyuubi!" Akira gasped at the man, or rather demon, which was most surely the Kyuubi. The man grinned showing off his sharpened teeth and looked Akira right in the eyes, showing the bloodlust that the creature contained. It would seem that the tales of Kyuubi being a blood thirsty monster were true. "What are you doing here?" Akira inquired after Kyuubi had said nothing about his first exclamation. Kyuubi seemed to frown after this.

"**Do you even know where we are? No, you probably don't know that we are in your mind, you're a stupid human and logic is above you." **Normally Akira would attack the person that was stupid enough to insult him like that, yet he sensed that the Kyuubi was one thing that he wouldn't even stand a chance against. And did he just say that they were in Akira's mind? **"And as for the reason that I am here," **Kyuubi continued. **"It is because your stupid fourth Hokage sealed me in here."** Thinking Kyuubi's words over, Akira asked another question.

"So all of the stories about you being killed by the Hokage are false, but why would you be sealed inside of me?" Akira didn't know if he even wanted to know the answer to his question.

"**Damn right! Do you really think that a pitiful human could defeat me, the king of the bijuu?" **the Kyuubi growled. **"And I was sealed inside of you because you were the youngest child at the time." **Was Akira imagining it or did Kyuubi sound a little bit sorry for being sealed inside of Akira? Suddenly all of his memories that he had been keeping locked away rushed forward out of their hiding places. He remembered it all. The hate, the pain, the suffering. He remembered how the people of his village would glare at him and how they would hit him. He remembered the mutters and the curses too. Akira collapsed on the ground, trying to stop himself from throwing up after the shock he had received from getting his memories back after all those years. **"Stupid boy, blocking out your memories." **Kyuubi muttered quietly.

When Akira had recovered enough to speak he realised that he still had more questions that he needed answered. "So Kyuubi, not that I care but why did you attack Konoha." He said in a quiet voice quite unlike himself, hoping that Kyuubi would not kill him for asking this.

"**Well kid, there were two reasons actually. The first was that I simply wanted to kill something and the second was because that idiot Madara Uchiha decided that it would be a good idea for me to enter Konoha while I was in that state of bloodlust." **Kyuubi didn't seem angry at him so he chanced one more question.

"So why are you here." At those simple words the room seemed to grow colder. Kyuubi wasn't happy.

"**Foolish boy! I already told you why I am here! Are you truly that stupid." **Akira winced. This wasn't good.

"I meant why are you out of the seal." Akira said. He was surprised that Kyuubi could hear him over his roaring.

"**Oh." **Kyuubi said looking as abashed as a demon fox could. **"That's because when you became a Quincy your powers and I became merged, so now I am sort of like a zanpakuto spirit but for a Quincy bow. Now that you are aware of me your powers will change." **When Akira still looked confused Kyuubi sighed. **"Basically my powers merged with yours and now I am now stuck with you until you die." **Akira frowned at this new information.

"Does this mean that I will turn into a demon." He asked. What if he turned into a giant fox thing, or even worse grew fox ears and tails!

"**No you idiot." **Laughed Kyuubi. **"Human's can not become demons, all that will happen is that you will gain my power bit by bit and your Quincy bow will probably be changed." **Kyuubi stopped to think for several seconds. **"Oh! I almost forgot. From now on you will have to hide your powers as they feel closer to that of a hollow now." **Akira gasped.

"What! I'm a hollow now! Oh no! My life will be ruined!" He ran around screaming until Kyuubi shut him up with a smack of his tail. Kyuubi looked quite frustrated by Akira's antics.

"**You. Are. Not. A. Hollow." **Kyuubi said slowly so the information could sink into Akira's head. When Akira started listening to him he began talking again. **"Your bow will now use yoki, which is like chakra for a demon, and it will feel more like the power of a hollow than the power of a shinigami or a Quincy. Do you understand now?" **

"Yes!" said Akira.

"**Good," **muttered Kyuubi. **"Now get out of here and go do some training, and you might want to leave Karakura for that." **Akira understood what the Kyuubi meant by that. He didn't want his brother to sense his power. Maybe it would be a good idea for Akira to leave until he had complete control over his powers. He would return to speak with his brother when he was done his training.

Review!  
OMG! Do you see that button? **VVV** You know you want to press it!


	6. Alone Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter and the time it took me to update. My damn computer got a virus and I got homework. XD Sorry about any mistakes that are in the chapter, and don't worry, part two of chapter six will be added soon! :)

Chapter 6 Part 1: Alone

When Uryu arrived home he noticed that his brother wasn't there. This wasn't abnormal because whenever Uryu didn't come home on time his brother would frantically go out searching for him, thinking that something horrible had happened to him. When he finally found Uryu he would be angry for some time before calming down, but it was strange that he hadn't found Uryu yet. Normally he would be able to find him after just an hour's searching. But what if he had found him? What if Akira had come to save him only to find him seemingly helping their enemy, an ally of those cruel people who had ordered their grandfather's death and theirs as well? He would have been furious! Akira would probably run away without even thinking, but no. Hopefully he would have enough sense to realise that Uryu would not betray him. For several minutes Uryu searched for Akira's spiritual pressure with no results. As more time went on he began to worry more and more, yet there was no reason to worry. Sometimes Akira left the house with no reason to go and train. He would stay away from the house for a day and then return acting like he had never disappeared in the first place, although with the shinigami here he was doing it less and less.

By the time a week had passed Uryu truly wished that he had gone searching for his brother. He felt like he was being torn apart inside. Yes it was great to have a friend like Ichigo but without his brother beside him he felt like he was falling through an endless black pit. Now that he had thought about it he decided that it was most probable that Akira had seen him with the shinigami and ran away. Akira would never leave Uryu unless he had been hurt very badly. Uryu's heart clenched. Akira must have felt so betrayed; having his only family betray him after the hard life he had had before he came to live with Uryu. The only thing that Uryu wanted to do at that moment was to run away, find Akira and drag him back but he knew that Akira was much better at hiding his presence than he was. Uryu would not be able to find Akira unless he wanted to be found, and that didn't seem very likely at the moment.

Every day Uryu continued to go to school and get good grades but he was missing something. Even though he now spent his lunches surrounded by friends he felt empty, hollow. He felt like those beasts that he had hunted for years, so inhuman. Uryu had never realised how much he needed his brother to be in his life. He had always done everything with his brother and now even training felt pointless and boring. What was the point of anything now that Akira was gone? For all Uryu knew he might have gone back to his old life as the ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Uryu's days had continued on like this until one day he felt two spiritual presences enter Karakura, they were powerful, more powerful than Ichigo. Uryu swore as he recognised the presence that they were heading towards. Rukia. Even though the shinigami had killed his grandfather, Uryu decided that Rukia wasn't that bad. She might have just been acting like Akira said she would but Uryu doubted that. The emotions that always crossed her face were too strong, too vivid for her to be something as cruel as the monster that had killed his grandfather. He would trust her and fight with her. For now...

Footsteps pounded down the pavement as Uryu hurried to make it in time, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat the shinigami in the condition that he was in; still injured from helping Ichigo, but he could hold the shinigami for several minutes before Ichigo came. Gasping he pulled breath after breath of cool evening air into his lungs. It burned but he needed to keep on running. With any luck the shinigami would not want to start a huge fight and come back later. Uryu reached the trio just in time to block a red haired shinigami from cutting off Rukia's arm. He glared at both of the shinigami as they looked at him like he was a dog. Suddenly Uryu had the urge to rip the shinigami apart, but he held his feelings back. He wouldn't be able to beat the shinigami, and charging in blindly would just get him killed.

Before Uryu could even start to react, the second shinigami appeared before him, slicing his side wide open and sending him into peaceful darkness.

_~Dreaming~_

_Uryu felt himself drifting through the deep endless blackness that surrounded him, suffocating him and making it impossible to see even a foot in front of him. Vaguely he wondered how he had gotten here as he had just been fighting two stuck up pricks who called themselves shinigami. Uryu gritted his teeth. Was he dead? Did Ichigo get to Rukia in time? Questions floated through his head before disappearing as fast as they had come. There was something distracting about the darkness, something that kept him from thinking much. Suddenly Uryu saw a bright white light in front of him. He chuckled as he thought of what his brother would do if he was there at the moment; probably make a joke about "not going towards the light". Yes, that is exactly what Akira would have said…But back to the matter at hand._

_Uryu could feel himself being pulled towards the light as if some unknown being was dragging him onwards. He struggled fiercely but there was nothing he could do but allow whatever it was to pull him along like a broken rag doll while he cursed his weakness. He wondered how he always got himself in these strange situations. It either ran in his adopted family or was something that all Quincy experienced as this kind of thing had always happened to him, his grandfather and Akira. No! He shook his head. Those thoughts weren't going to do him any good in this situation. The best thing to do would be to think carefully and plan every step, even if he could not control where he was going he would plan. He was in unknown territory right now and he didn't like it. Not at all._

_As Uryu was pulled further and further up the light became so blinding that he was forced to squeeze his eyes closed, lest his eyes be burned out of his skull. He could feel the light on his skin, slightly lifting the tiny hairs covering his arms until suddenly it disappeared giving way to a cool light that seemed rather like the light that would trickle through the leaves in a large forest. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to figure out that his guess was right. Somehow he had found his way into a large forest but it was unnatural. Not a leaf stirred and there were no bird calls or the chirping of insects. He looked around his position warily. He had no idea what was happening or where he was and suddenly he began to feel that he was way over his head as he decided that he was most probably in his mind at the moment, seeing that he had none of his injuries from the previous battle. Whatever had brought him here must be powerful because just what kind of a monster could break into someone's head and control them?_

**REVIEW!!! :)**


	7. Alone Part 2

**A/N:**SO here's part 2! You might want to read the last few sentences of part one to catch up. Oh yes, please tell me what you think of an Akira/Tatsuki pairing (if there is a pairing it will only be on the side, not the main focus of the story) or if you would prefer them to be friends.

I just want to clear up any confusion so I will say this... No, Uryu was not taken to the Naruto world. He was pulled inside of his mind much like what happens to Ichigo some times. I believe that if Ichigo's power had such a great effect on his friends that it helped them gain their powers that Arira's (and Kyuubi's) powers will have an effect on Uryu's powers, making them more powerful. The person that brought Uryu into his mind is a representation of his Quincy powers like Kyuubi will be to Akira.

**Malix2:**Don't worry about Naruto (Akira) being consumed by hatred. Personally I think that as a child Naruto went through some tough shit and then he came into a new world and found a family. To have his grandfather killed in front of him caused much anger at all shinigami, but that was just childish hatred. Right now Naruto does not trust very many people, and hates shinigami, but as time goes on he will slowly start to learn that not everybody is his enemy and that it is alright to trust.

Chapter 6 Part 2 Alone

_~Still Dreaming~_

"_Uryu..." Uryu glanced around as he heard a voice call his name. The voice was soft, belonging to a child that could be either male or female, but why would a child be in the strange forest inside of his mind? Could it be that the child was the one that had trapped him in here?_

"_Who are you?" Uryu called out as he saw a figure in the distance. The person was only tall enough to be an eleven year old but Uryu didn't let down his guard. He knew well that with most beings, like hollows and shinigami, it was impossible to tell their age by their appearance. For all he knew this little kid could be one thousand years old!_

"_I'm..." The figure spoke in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper and the last part of its sentence was to quiet for Uryu to hear. He could see the figures lips moving but it was as if he was watching a movie with the sound turned off. It was impossible to hear the name._

"_Pardon?" Uryu asked, still wanting to know the name of the person but the figure just shook its head and walked away through the bushes leaving a confused Uryu behind it. Seconds later Uryu's world began to turn black..._

After several weeks of training Akira was feeling stronger than he had ever been. He had successfully used the power of his new bow to kill several hollows. His bow was unlike any Quincy bow that he had ever seen. The main body of the bow was dark ebony and covered with strange red seals that looked like the ones that he had once had on his stomach. Unlike most bows Akira's had a special opening that the arrows shot out of. This opening was in the form of a roaring fox with bright yellow eyes and the arrows that came from it were made of red yoki and black reiryoku. Kyuubi had explained to Akira that when he had become a Quincy, something in the seal changed. Since Akira had two souls in his body one, the Kyuubi, was placed inside of his bow. This made his Quincy bow somewhat similar to a shinigami's zanpakuto, yet different. Surprisingly it had been quite easy for him to use the power without it getting out of control as Kyuubi's soul had been sealed in his body for years. He would now be able to go back to Karakura without attracting any unwanted attention from the shinigami or his brother. For now he would just watch the goings on of the inhabitants of Karakura. The bad feeling that he had been getting for months was gradually growing stronger and stronger. Something was going to happen soon, something large that he wouldn't be able to deal with alone…

The moment Akira returned to Karakura he started searching for Uryu's reiatsu. After just moments of searching he found it but it was surrounded by several others with strong powers that were over his own at the moment. He frowned. He should have been powerful enough now to reach his brother but the small amount of training that he had done was not enough. Those people could beat him easily and he needed to put a stop to that. As if the Kyuubi agreed with him his spiritual pressure started to rise and he quickly hid it in fear of being caught. He frustratedly ran a hand through his blonde hair that he had given red streaks in an attempt to match his new powers and closed his eyes for several moments, deep in thought. The wind swirled around him, picking dust up off the ground and swirling it through the air. It seemed to be whispering to him again. _"Wait, you must train more..."_Whether the wind was right or not he would be listening to it for now so he turned around and left Karakura once more not even glancing back once. Whoever those people were they hadn't harmed his brother yet so he would leave his brother in their care for now...

**A/N: **Well that was kind of pointless. Akira came back just to leave again, but I can't have him messing up the plot so he has to stay away from Uryu for now... And yes, I do know that this is very short... I just wanted to get part 2 out before next week.

**Review and tell me what you think about the Akira/Tatsuki pairing!**


	8. The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey everybody and sorry for the late update! I have been super busy with school, trips, cleaning and my friends so I didn't really have time to add any new chapters... Anyway, I'm going on a trip with my family on the thirtieth and won't get back to my home (and my computer) for at least two weeks, so no more chapters for a while! Sorry about this and a big thanks to all of the people who continue to review this story! :) But anyways, here you go! The meeting between Tatsuki and Akira! Of course there will be no romance or anything for a while because I want them to start out as friends and Akira will probably be very busy for the next little while...

Chapter 7: The Meeting!

Akira stepped cautiously through the bright streets of Karakura being careful not to bump into any of his fellow pedestrians. He had felt his brother's presence disappear from the town and wanted to know where he had gone. It was curious though. If Uryu had died then there should have been some fluctuation in his spirit pressure as he fought for his life or it should have died out slowly, not just vanish into thin air. One second it was there and the next gone. That's why Akira was walking slowly through the streets instead of dashing madly all the way to where Uryu had last been. His brother couldn't have died. Gone somewhere else, yes but not dead. If Uryu had died the little town that they had both lived in would stand no chance against Akira's rage. With his new powers the town would be annihilated within seconds.

Akira slunk all the way to the house he and his brother lived in and crawled with ease up the wall and into the window. It was not his first time doing such things as he often entered the bedroom through the window after a particularly late night while fighting hollows. He glanced around the darkened room. First he would search the room for anything out of the ordinary because he didn't want to be caught in some sort of a trap that his brother had set up for him, if that's what this was. He scattered his brother's papers across the desk and inspected the bed all the while keeping his senses on the alert for any intruders. After he concluded that there was nothing of suspicion in the room he jumped out the window casually as if he had not just fell from the second story of the house and continued on his way with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He continued to follow the trail towards the place of his brother's disappearance which required much concentration that was very hard at the moment seeing that it was a beautiful sunny day in Karakura. Now most people would consider that to be a good thing, but to Akira who was covered from head to toe in black clothing it was his worst nightmare. His black cargo pants and t-shirt had been heated up by the sun's rays sweltering him while there was not even a gust of wind to cool him off. By the time he had made it half way to his destination he was collapsed on the ground. Normally the heat would bother Akira yet not be enough to actually make him faint but it was just his luck that last night he had pulled an all-nighter while trying to learn a new move that he had come up with. Needless to say he had overexerted himself and was only starting to pay the consequences. As his vision started turning black he caught a glimpse of two feet running towards him.

A cool breeze floated across Akira's face bringing with it the faint smell or oranges. He kept his eyes closed as he turned, hoping to savour the last few moments of rest before he would be forced to awaken and start the day. But come to think of it, there was no small shaft of light falling through the roof onto his face and the faint smell of ramen that hung around his residence was missing. As the events of the day slowly filtered through Akira's head he bolted upright and his eyes flashed open, staring wildly at everything. He was laying in an open room with large windows on a plain beige couch. The floor was wooden and the walls were a beautiful red color that was neither too dark or too vibrant.

"Yo, it's Akira Ishida right?" The voice came from a teenage girl of about five feet. She had rich chocolate eyes and short and spiky dark hair. Akira could vaguely remember that her name was Tatsuki something or other and that she was quite good at karate. Other than that his mind drew a blank.

"Yeah," he replied to her question. "And your Tatsuki..." He trailed off, not knowing her last name and unable to think of anything else to say. It was surprising, most of the time his mind was firing off twenty things he could say every second but it suddenly drew a blank when he saw her.

"Arisawa," The girl stated and at Akira's confused face she continued. "Arisawa, it's my family name if you were wondering." Akira nodded and continued to stare blankly around the room until Tatsuki continued to speak. "You know, you caused a big stir up at school. Nobody has seen you for weeks and Uryu wouldn't say a word about you." At this Akira looked up at the girl in surprise. He hadn't realised that he had been away that long. His training must have made him forgetful... And Uryu hadn't said anything... Uryu! During his talk with Tatsuki he had forgotten all about why he had returned to Karakura in the first place.

"Shit! Uryu." He mumbled to himself without realising that Tatsuki had heard him.

"What's wrong with Uryu? I thought that he went off somewhere with Ichigo since neither of them were home." Tatsuki sounded genuinely concerned about his brother so he ignored the fact that she was friends with a soul reaper.

"Nah, it's nothing, we just got in an argument that's all." Akira said while hoping that Tatsuki would buy it. He truthfully didn't want her to be worried, it was strange because normally Uryu was the only one that he cared about. He frowned, he would have to think more about this later.

"Hmm," Tatsuki hummed. "Well if you need somewhere to stay for now you could always sleep on the couch." She didn't seem frightened at all at the thought of letting one of the worst students at the school stay at her house and Akira both respected that fact and worried about it. He respected it because that meant that she wasn't afraid of him like so many of the other girls and even boys were, but he was also frightened by the fact that she was so trusting of other people. What if he was a person who meant her harm?

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. "What about your parents?" He already had one angry father to deal with if Ryuken's glares were anything to go by. He didn't want to have to deal with another murderous parent if he could help it.

"Ah," Tatsuki commented in a tone that was slightly lacking of emotion. "My mother divorced my father some years ago and my father is on a business trip."

"I'm sorry." Akira replied quickly, hoping that he hadn't hurt her too badly by bringing that up. "I didn't know..." he trailed off.

"It's fine," Tatsuki said in a falsely happy voice as she smiled at Akira. He knew that voice all too well because it was the one he had used so often back in his village... "I didn't know her at all, but don't mind me..." He could tell by her eyes that it had bothered her but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at comforting people as the only true parental figure that he had ever had was Uryu's grandfather. "So will you be staying?"

Akira thought for several moments. Right now he had nowhere to sleep inside of the town and he was hoping to talk to his brother when he returned, as he was sure that his brother had only left off for somewhere with the shinigami and if they had earned that much of his brother's trust he might just be able to give them a chance. He would also like to have the chance to get to know this girl better. He contemplated Tatsuki's proposal for several more seconds before realising that the pros far outweighed the cons and replied. "Sure, I might as well stay for a bit."

"Well I'll go and get some blankets for you then!" Tatsuki yelled over her shoulder as she walked off down the hall. Akira shook his head to remove his eyes from her retreating figure. She had said that she would be getting out the blankets but he wouldn't need them until a reasonable sleeping hour. As he glanced out the window he got his answer from the dark shadows coating the ground. He must have been asleep for longer than he thought.

After Tatsuki had returned to the room they chatted for a bit before she headed off to bed and left Akira to ponder the downsides of having slept for most of the day. By the time he finally fell into a restless sleep the sun was already starting to rise. Little did Akira know that during the events of the night he had completely forgotten about his search for his missing brother.

**A/N: **Does Tatsuki even have a family or are they dead? For this fic she will have a father but if anyone knows the answer please tell me!


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey guys. To those of you who were expecting a new chapter, I'm sorry. I am bored of writing his fic, and hate the way bleach has gone so I will not be continuing it. If you would like to adopt this story just send me a message. **Please ask me before you adopt this story.**

silveryaven


End file.
